The following abbreviations and terms are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the present disclosure.
3GPP 3rd-Generation Partnership Project
ASIC Application Specific Integrated Circuit
BCCH Broadcast Control Channel
BS Base Station
BSS Base Station Subsystem
DSP Digital Signal Processor
EDGE Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution
EGPRS Enhanced General Packet Radio Service
GSM Global System for Mobile Communications
GERAN GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network
GPRS General Packet Radio Service
IoT Internet of Things
LTE Long-Term Evolution
MCS Modulation and Coding Scheme
MS Mobile Station
MTC Machine Type Communications
PDN Packet Data Network
RACH Random Access Channel
RAN Radio Access Network
RLC Radio Link Control
SGSN Serving GPRS Support Node
TDMA Time Division Multiple Access
TS Technical Specifications
UE User Equipment
USF Uplink State Flag
WCDMA Wideband Code Division Multiple Access
WiMAX Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access
MTC Device: An MTC device used in the wireless world is a device typically used to convey small reports (e.g., 10 to 20 octets of telemetric data) to an application server in an Internet Protocol (IP) connected network either autonomously (e.g., on a periodic basis) or when polled to do so (e.g., in response to being paged and sent a subsequent command that triggers the MTC device to send a report).
In the wireless communications field, the telecommunications companies are constantly trying to improve how a wireless device (e.g., MTC device) can access and communicate with a wireless access node (e.g., BSS). Various ways that improve how the wireless device (e.g., MTC device) can access and communicate with the wireless access node (e.g., BSS) is the subject of the present disclosure.